Titans Immortal Bonds
by Auzziefan97
Summary: With the speed force hanging in the balance, and trygon rising an army of corruption to take over the parallel Dimension of Dimensia, who wouldn't want to help?. I have the plotline for 1- 7 planned the second is a presequel (if I make it there) so I hope you enjoy a tale with old loveable and some new yet sill loveable hero's


Titans Immortal bonds.

Chapter 1-in the beginning

(clouds begin to thunder as there is a raging storm in the sky and blue lightning is thundering down. There is a large tornado of speed force energy that threatens to doom the world, The Flash and impulse are already on the scene syphoning off the excess energy .Kid flash shows up to help and he thinks to himself as he enters the whirlwind of energy)

Kid Flash: (in his head) Ive got to run fast enough. the flash... the WORLD they need me right now but this energy its surrounding me, it opposes me i can feel it pulling almost me down but how is that possible, but i cant stop now i have to see artamus one last time...

( a bolt of blue bolt of energy hits kid flash in the back) Aggggh what was that lightning damb if I couldn't keep up before...

(kid flash speaks with the flash briefly but its hard to make out) kid flash: (in his head) but with ought the three of us here we might.. besides I cant let the new kid take all of the credit for saving the world. come on you can run faster then this. I think its working but this energy it feels so... negative. (another bolt of energy hits KF again) agh that lightning again but who what the. they want to slow down for me but... its already to late i can feel it everything around me is.. fading almost like its becoming transparent.

(more dialect with the flash only this time its even harder to understand)

(a blue flash of energy appears and then everything around Kid Flash disappears he almost falls into this place between places a vast plane empty that seemed to stretch on almost forever)

Kid Flash: (in his head)what the, that light and the ground, it opened up beneath me in this in this flash of almost negative speed force energy that seemed to somehow oppose my own. where am I ? weight this place, this is... this the speed force for sure. when I look back I can still see the hole in the floor, or is it the roof. but no matter how fast I run I cant go that way what the.. another hole. but its all the way over there, who are those people staring through it I'm not sure but I think its my only hope. I know that now I guest that oracle guy was right huh, then this really is my only shot what the...(A massive burst of blue energy bursts through the hole that Kid flash fell through the hole closing behind it and begins to expand thought the speed force almost as if its beginning to consume it. it knocks kid flash off course momentarily) Kid flash: CRAP... (he tries to redirect himself using the blast but the residual negative speed force energy begins to infuse with his own DNA he cries a Shrek of pain as this happens but it also allows him to direct himself to the hole on the opposite side of the speed force.)Kid Flash: This is far from over yet... I wish I could see atriums one last time but its to late for that whatever this other world is those people... they need me now. don't ask me how I know this but I think this other world is about to get a whole lot messier and I need to be there to stop it.

( he begins to head towards the hole in the opposite side of the speed speed force hoping he can make it there before the energy blast catches up with him.)

Chapter 2- Broken Bonds.

It is a dark and stormy night at the titans tower Blue lightning roaring from the sky, At the window of the tower sands a saddened starfire.

Starfire: A most fitting storm for this saddest of nights. it has been nearly nearly 3 of the earth months now since my Best friend Raven Ran left on an errand and has not yet returned. and the rathorgs have taken there tool I do not wish for my friends to leave, But robin wishes to become the Nightwing, cyborg is beginning the work with his father toaday and it is almost time we say goodbye. And Beast boy... He has not been of the same since Raven has not returned. He has Even of recent started to refer to himself As The Beast and he is so angry all the time I fear if he does not find her soon he may...

(cyborg walks into the room carrying a box on his shoulder and hears starfire talking to herself. he puts the box down looking saddened and goes to talk to her)

Cyborg: I know its hard star but this is just how things are now we've got to...

Starfire: NOO I do not understand why we can not be the teen titans anymore. why has raven not returned why did she leave so suddenly. Robin is abandoning us and Beast boy he...

Cyborg: (yells) YOU DONT THINK I KNOW THAT STAR, I'm sorry its just I wish things didn't have to be like this but ever since...

( As this happens they hear an argument from the other room and quickly run to see Nightwing and Beast Boy Arguing.)

Beast boy: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! If we had of never listened to you and made these stupid titans in in the first place then... ( he punches a box and screams): Aghhhhh

(Beast boy then turns into an ape and begins grunting at night wing, he then charges in and swings his fists in an attempt to crush night wing)

Starfire: beast boy I know you are saddened but you are still friends you must not...

( beast boy stops before he hits nightwing. nightwing just stares back with an empty look, he then grabs the chair and throws it at starfire, knocking her down)

Starfire: Beast boy why must you..

(Beast boy then reverts to human removes a beaded necklace from his pocket and brakes it. starfire sheds a tear)

Beast Boy: I don't care starfire its over! done the titans mean nothing anymore HOW CANT YOU SEE THAT.

(just then the storm releases a bolt of lightning that smashes the nearby window beast boy lets out an almost demonic shriek and his eyes begin to glow a red tint)

Beast boy: And besides don't call me that anymore I already told you I'm the beast now, I deserve some respect, and its about time I took it.

Starfire: ...best boy without raven here to help you calm yourself you must have..

(Beast boy then turns into a Cougar and jumps for star fires neck, starfire is to shaken and grief stricken to do anything, cyborg blasts him away with his sonic blaster)

Cyborg: Dude that's star fire can you even see yourself right now.

The Beast: I don't care anymore just

( cyborg looks baffled seeing beast boy talk in beast form for the first time)

The Beast: Just DIEEEE!

( The Beast then grows a large pair of falcon wings from his back his Cougar Teeth grow to twice the length his arms become that of an ape and his claws become that of a bear he lunges forward at cyborg savagely grabbing him and then braking his back against his knee, cyborg lets out a blood curdling shriek he then attempts tries to bite his face)

Night wing: CYBORG!

( nightwing then uses his rope boomerangs to try and tie up and hold back The beast but he Brakes free of the ropes and uses them to pull night wing towards him, he then grows a snake for a tail, ram horns and a goats legs he then begins to become more feral looking. he slices through the rope as if it where not there. he runs for nightwing with a look of bloodlust in his eyes. he swings his deadly claws with all of his power but his claws only peirce the flest of nightwings face before a bolt of rage from starfire stronger and more intense then seen before knocks The Beast down he then reverts to human and looks at starfire with his face half burnt from the bolt)

The Beast: your going to regret that one.

( he then leaves and star fire takes the opportunity to check that everyone is okay)

Starfire: cyborg are you.. ?

(cyborgs eye glows as he performs a system analysis)

Cyborg: My back... My circuits there... Even If I could fix them I'm not sure that I could ever fight again.

Night wing: I've never seen him like that I just wish I could have... This is sure going to leave more then the scar on my face that's for sure.

Starfire: then we are to late the rathmorgs have already taken there tool and I fear he is a now a dranbawerter.

Cyborg: a wha..

Starfire: A friend who has been lost to the eternal void and darkness that dwells where there heart once was.

Night wing: Listen star I know how you feel about this whole thing so I was thinking here

( he hands her a box)

Nightwing: the teen titans may not be around anymore but your still a titan at heart I can see that now here are all the communicators that I have left maybe you can put them to good use. I have to go now ive already taken to long Gotham needs me but ill make sure to always keep my communicators close by...

(cyborgs eye glows and beeps)

Cyborg: ditto. Good luck out there star as long as you keep searching I'm sure you'll find more friends but B,s already weighting for me so...

Starfire: then that means... that means that this is goodbye.

Robin & cyborg: yeah.

(the three look up at each other with a look of sadness then with ought saying a word the wave goodbye and leave starfire begins to cry as she gathers the last of her things she then leaves the tower and looks back as the construction crews place the explosives and then level the tower. at the same time the beast enters a dark forest and is met by a shadow from the woods her voice sounded almost demonic.)

Marusa: My name is Marusa, I have been watching you and I must say I'm impressed Beast, your level of power far exceeds my calculations by this point together we could rule the world all that we need is a little bit more power and the right people. I hold one of the the 7 fabled grimlores Baltha Book of Corruption. and we have decided that with you as our leader we could achieve anything so what do you say Beast ? ( she lets out a malfested laugh)

The Beast: Fine Just don't get in my way.

Merusa: Very well then, I know a good place to start.


End file.
